Fresh in Forks
by SweetestDelusion
Summary: What happens if Bella grows up in the undergrounds of Boston? Where she learned to breakdance and rap? Where because of the 'dangers' of where she lives, her mom sends her to Forks where she meets the Cullens? I'm gonna rate this T for saftey, my first fi
1. Going To Forks

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own this then your an idiot**

**Disclaimer: Um yeah I don't own the song Ay Bay Bay, nor do I own Hurricane Chris**

Ugh. I can't believe mom, she's sending me to live in Forks, just because she thinks Boston is too dangerous, yeah like THAT'S the reason the real reason is she doesn't like the crowd I hang with, whatever. Anyway I'm on the plane so its not like I can do anything about it now.

When I stepped of the plane and grabbed my bags I looked around, "Bella?" I turned around and there Charlie was, I haven't seen him in almost ten years and he hasn't changed a bit "Yeah dad it's me, how did you know?" I like I said we haven't seen each other in almost ten years so how would he know what I looked like? "Oh, uh your jacket says Isabella on it, so I just guessed," I mentally smacked myself in the forehead, of course! Me lettermen jacket I've had it since I was in the ninth grade and have gotten patches for it in almost every sport, track, basketball, volleyball, cheerleading, dance, and my personally favorite, softball plus I'm in the drama club. "Oh huh, I forgot I had that on," by then we where in his car, "Hey dad can we stop by a dealership, I need a car," he blushed "Oh well actually I already bought you one I hope that's okay," I nodded "What kind is it," "Its, what is it called? Oh a 2007 Chevy Impala," I grinned "Thanks dad, I've always wanted one!" his blushed deepened.

When we got to the house I saw my dream car, a beautiful blue Impala, now that I don't have to buy the car I can invest in a stereo system for it. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and arranging my stuff.

I woke up the next morning, and it was raining, I pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, a loose tee-shirt, and my lettermen jacket. I ran out to my new car, once I got inside I realized it already had a pretty sweet stereo, I plugged in my Ipod and hit random,

, started through the speakers, as I drove. The High School wasn't hard to find at all, I just stayed on the main road and turned left. I sighed and found a parking space as I opened the door before turning off my car, and this blond kid comes up "Hey, I'm Mike, haven't seen you around before," he said as his eyes started to rake over me, they paused at my chest on the way down and on the way up, he seemed disappointed, probably because I wasn't wearing something skin tight, ugh what a perv. "What up? Yeah I'm Bella Swan," I said he nodded "So, which way da office?" I said, when his eyebrows raised I realized I was talking like I would in Boston, he smiled "That way, I'll see you at lunch?" I shrugged "Sure," "Cool, well I got to go bye." This was going to be different


	2. First Look

I walked into the office, there was an older lady sitting at the front desk "Yes I'm here to pick up my schedule, Isabella Swan," she looked up "Oh, yes Miss. Swan, her it is, have a nice day," she smiled I noticed her nameplate said Mrs. Cope, "You two," I smiled and walked out. I walked to my first class, everybody looked at me, I smiled and walked toward the teacher to have him sign this little slip thing, "Ah yes Isabella Swan, would you like to introduce yourself?" I knew it wasn't a question "No, not really," his eyes grew a little "Um well, okay if you could sit in that empty chair right there," he said pointing to the only other chair in the room I walked to it and sat down, it was beside that kid I met earlier what was his name? Oh Mike, that's it, "Okay for today just get to know the person next to you," I turned to Mike "So wear are you from?" he asked "Boston, you've lived in Forks your entire life right?" he nodded "So why'd you move to Forks?" I thought for a moment, I didn't want to tell them my best friend and her boyfriend were in a gang and got killed in a gang fight so instead "My mom felt it was getting to dangerous for me to live there with all the gang violence, so she sent me here to live with Charlie," he nodded he opened his mouth to ask me another question but right then the bell rang "Later," I told him then went to my next class it went like this all day, they asked me the same questions every time and they got the same answers every time. Finally lunch came, and by that time a huge group was around me, guys with lust in their eyes girls, envy, and hatred. When I got my food I started looking around it seemed like everyone in the school was around me everyone but five people, they all looked beautiful, but one stuck out the most to me, he had bronze hair and when he looked around he had topaz eyes, "Hey Bella, earth to Bella," an annoying snotting voice called "Yes Jessica?" I said trying to sound polite "What where you looking at?" "Nothing I was spacing out why?" "Oh I thought you where looking at the Cullen," if she was referring to the extremely beautiful people then yes "Who?" I asked deciding to play dumb "See those people over there? They're the Cullens," she started telling me everything she knew about them about how they where adopted, but they where together all of them except for the bronze haired one named Edward "As soon as Jessica said his name he looked up at us like he could hear Jessica.

He looked at Jessica for a second before he looked at me; we held each others gaze for a few minuets before the bell rang. I looked at my schedule, time for biology, Mike Newton came to my side, like a puppy being called "What class do you have next?" he asked "Um Biology," "Cool I have that too, lets go," he said, I had no clue where the class was so I walked with him . When we got there Mike went to his seat. Walked up to the teacher, "Go sit with Edward," he instructed after he signed my slip. I walked to my seat and looked at Edward and he stiffened and glared at me I stared back it looked like he was trying to stare me down, no one ever does that, his jaw muscles tightened "Do you have a problem?" I hissed, he was about to do something when Mr. Banner the teacher called the class to order, the rest of the period neither Edward nor I looked at each other again.


	3. First Look EPOV

**EPOV**

Ugh. Another day, what joy, today though every mind was filled with thoughts of one thing and one thing only, Miss. Isabella Swan, another insignificant human, as I was thinking about how, everyone was obsessing over her, the minds of boys where filled of flashes of her chest and butt, girls, minds where filled with similar flashes but instead of lustful thoughts like the boys, girls thoughts where cruel and petty. _Edward Cullen_ I heard the thought in my mind, Jessica, what was that pathetic human doing thinking about me its been awhile since she's bothered me with lustful thoughts I looked up to see her staring at me talking to someone I looked at the person beside her, it was, the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, so brown so warm inviting me to star into them, I focused in on her mind, nothing silence, how was this possible, I tried again, still nothing I focused in on Jessica _Look at her staring at him its not good enough she has every other guys attention but she has to get Edward Cullen's attention too?_ She though spitefully, okay so I can still hear, but when I tried Isabella, or Bella as she corrected to everyone who called her Isabella, I looked into her eyes, I expected her to look away but she didn't she stared right back. The bell rang and I went to biology, and Bella walked in beside that pervert Mike Newton when she walked past me her sent hit me like a cement truck, so delicious, so tempting, one little incident could be forgiven by my family, NO, I roared internally. The chair beside me moved I looked up to see her sitting there, she turned to face me, and we stared each other down, how could she stare at me like that, she should be scared out of her mind this glare has made the most powerful vampires stop dead in their tracks and she just stared back "Do you have a problem?" she hissed _'What? Does she _want_ to die, she's taunting a monster,'_ I thought , then the teacher called the class to order . After class I moved faster then I should, to Alice's class, "Edward! What happened?" she said once she saw my coal black eyes "First Alice have you had any visions of the new girl, Isabella?" she looked down blocking me from her mind I sighed exasperated "Fine have you seen any visions of me attacking her?" her head snapped up then "No, what happened Edward?" "She has the most delicious sent I've ever smelled I almost attacked her in that classroom! That's what happened!" I hissed "I'll tell you if anything changes but no I haven't seen _that_ happening."

I skipped the last period and stayed in my car, I needed to go hunting, tonight. That night Alice came into my room after I was finished hunting "Edward remember how you asked if I had seen any visions of you attacking Bella?" I nodded "Has anything changed?" I said urgently she shook her head I relaxed "Then what do you need Alice?" She sat down beside me "Edward just because I haven't seen visions of you attacking her doesn't mean I haven't had visions about her,"


	4. The invite

**EPOV**

"Um, Alice what are you babbling about?" she sighed "I have had visions of her…….and you," "What?" I asked she sighed again and an image flashes in my mind

_A girl was standing in my meadow, I was standing a few feet away sparkling, like we always did in the sun , I held my arms open and the girl ran into them, I kissed her neck then her mouth, we sunk to the ground and laid in each others embrace the girl shifted her head, it was Bella, and she was human, we kissed again………………._

The vision stopped there I shook my head "Can't happen Alice," she shook her head back "Yes it can, Edward I've seen that vision and others like it too many times to count," "No Alice, it can't happen," I said but I began to think, what if it could, could she except me for, _me_? "Just go with it Edward see what happens," I sighed in defeat "Sure Alice."

That morning I saw Bella, she was sitting at a picnic table when Mike Newton came up I listened in on his thoughts "Hey, you want to go with the me to the Spring Dance?" _I shouldn't even ask of course she does! _, could he be anymore full of himself? "Um, no," Bella said quickly without much though, I watched as Newton snaked an arm around her waist, unexplained anger burned me up, Newton started to lean in he stopped inches away from Bella's face "Come on baby I know you want to," he said he leaned in again to kiss her, before I knew what I was doing I out of my car and started to run toward her, I didn't know why but I didn't stop, I slowed to a walk as I approached I was close enough to her Bella hiss "You don't know anything and I swear if you don't get your hand off my waist I'll break it," _Oh so she likes it rough huh? Two can be that way, _in the next moment Mike thrust his lips to Bella's but he barely touches her before he's sprawled on the ground with Bella standing over him her foot holding his throat, "Don't you EVER," she pushes her foot down harder on his throat "touch me again, am I clear?" Newton shakes his head as much as he can with her foot on his neck "Good," she said as she moved her foot. I pulled out my phone to check the time thirty minuets till the bell rang. I watched as Bella sat back down I came up beside her, I tapped her shoulder "Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen, I don't think we've met," she turned to look at me and smiled "Hi Edward, oh um while I have someone here, do you know where a good bookstore is? Oh and I need a stereo system for my car, you know where I can find these places?" I thought for a moment "Seattle," "Um do you know of any place else my dad doesn't want me going to Seattle alone," before I knew what I was saying "Oh well, you want to ride with me? I need to go up to Seattle too, we could ride together," she smiled "Okay, sounds good, how about Saturday? I don't want to be in town for the dance," I cocked my head to the side "Why? Can't dance?" I asked she laughed "No, I can dance, well I can break-dance, and pop-lock-and-drop-it, and stuff like that, but what idiots like Mike do, isn't dancing, so I don't want to be apart of it," I smiled "If I asked you to the dance instead of Mike would you say yes?" she blushed a bit but shrugged and said "Maybe, never know will we?" I smiled and leaned in closer "We could find out, Bella, would you like to accompany me to the Spring Dance?" her eyes had a glazed look for a second the she smiled "Well since you asked so nicely, I'd love to," I smiled, we continued to talk until the bell rang, "I'll save you a seat at lunch?" "Okay," the we turned to go our separate ways I walked to class in a daze that I snapped out of when Alice ran up to me, at human speed, "Oh my gosh, my big brother Eddie finally asked a girl out!" she squealed loud enough for the people around

_Edward asked someone out-_

_I wonder who_

_I bet it's that pathetic Isabella chick, oh well since she's with Edward maybe I can get Mike -_ I didn't recognize all the voices but I didn't recognize that one, Jessica.

"Don't call me Eddie," I said for the girls waiting for me to tell her it wasn't true "So where are you taking Bella for the date anyway?" she asked to make sure everyone knew who I was dating, I just shrugged "Wherever she wants ." With that I turned and walked into the classroom.


	5. Dress Shopping

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went by quickly, I spent as much time as possible with Edward everyday, he would meet me at school we would sit together, he would walk me to and from classes and sit with me at lunch, we sat outside unless it was raining, but we never sat near his family, I got the feeling they didn't like me much. But I didn't care I was happy to just be with Edward, oh God; I was falling and falling fast.

On Wednesday of that week Billy (an old family friend) and his son Jacob came to visit. While Billy and Charlie watched TV Jacob and I went to my room.

"So," I said, I haven't seen Jacob in a long time I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him.

His face suddenly lit up "You want to her a story?" I couldn't disappoint that face. I shrugged "What kinda story?" he smiled "An old Quileute superstition,"

I nodded "Sure."

I'm going to skip the story because it was really long, kind of boring, and confusing, but I did get that it was about vampires, and those vampires where the Cullens one of which I think I might be in love with, I tried not to believe it, but the descriptions where dead accurate. Later that night I was sitting in my bed think about the story, so what if Edward _was_ a vampire, what then?

The next day it was sunny, Edward and his family weren't in school, Jessica asked me to go dress shopping with her and Angela, and we where blood typing in biology. The day crawled by slowly, as I waited to get out of Forks, for a night, to leave Edward behind, for just a night instead of spending every waking moment thinking about him, it was through the course of the day I realized, I didn't care who, or what, Edward was, I didn't care if he was a vampire, I was in love with him.

Soon after that realization Jessica, Angela, and I where speeding out of Forks. About an hour and a half later, we where going in and out of shops looking at dresses jewelry and shoes, I found a light blue strapless dress, and hi-heels that had lace straps that tied just above the ankle, I put my dress and shoes in Jessica's car, while they where still shopping "Hey Jess, I'm gonna go get some books and a few CDs okay?" she shrugged "Oh hey when your through lets meet up at the Italian restaurant across the street I'm getting hungry."

I had just come out of the book store when I noticed a black car following me it stopped beside me "Hey honey, wanna ride?" he asked in a voice I'm pretty sure that was meant to be seductive, but when he used it, it was just creepy, "Uh, no," I said and started walking the guy just kept driving along beside me "Come on baby," ugh. He was getting annoying "Again, no," this time he gets out of the car "Okay I asked nicely now I'm telling you, get in the car, I'm going to put a blindfold on you and we're going to my house to have, fun, which reminds me, are you a virgin?" "One last time for those in the cheap seats, I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU," I said as slowly, loudly and carefully as possible, he pushed me into an ally "We don't have to go to my house we can have fun right here," he said as he snaked an arm around my waist and tried to drag me to him I pulled back my fist and punched him in the nose I felt the cartilage break and he let go of my waist I started to step around him but he grabbed my wrist with the hand that wasn't covering his nose, "Bad idea girly, I was just going to play with you a little but now, I'm gonna make you hurt," he pulled back his fist I braced myself waiting for the hit to come, but it didn't instead, I heard a loud crack and the man screamed I looked up, his arm was dangling uselessly at his side, the next thing I noticed was Edward was beside the man, and Edward had the guys arm pinned in a very painful potion behind his back. Edward leaned to the guys ear and hiss "See, you just fucked up badly, I'm going to break this arm and you aren't going to touch another lady like that again, am I clear?" the guy nodded and in one simple motion Edward snapped his arm. Edward pushed the guy out of the way and walked over to me, "Come on Bella," he said then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. We sped away from the ally and the guy.


	6. Are you okay?

**EPOV**

As soon as I was far enough away from that guy to control I pulled over to the shoulder of the road.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked she was staring at me; she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, fine, why?" I eyed her up and down she didn't even look shaken, "Bella you were almost _raped_, and you don't even look shaken," she smiled "That's because he didn't scare me," I felt my eyes widen "I've been shot at, on multiple occasions, I've been kidnapped before, that's why my mom sent me here, do you really think almost being raped scares me all that much beside, I had it pretty much under control."

This girl amazed me, then I thought of something and chuckled "Yeah I guess you where doing okay, until he was about to hit you," she raised her eyebrows "You think I was scared he was about to hit me?" she asked dubiously "You did have your faced turned to the side," I commented lets see how she gets herself out of this one "Well, duh, I wasn't going to let him hit me dead on, " I nodded she was making sense. I wanted to ask her more but she looked at the clock, "Um Edward I need to meet up with Jessica and Angela, they're probably waiting for me." Of course I threw the car in gear and sped back to town.

When we got to the restaurant Bella eyed me, "How did you know where we were supposed to meet?" I gulped "Um lucky guess?" she eyed me suspiciously "I'll let it slide for now Edward Cullen, but you WILL tell me," I found myself nervous by her determination, I ignored that and got out of the car and waited for her on the sidewalk I smiled and continued walking, "Go catch up to your friends," I whispered.

"Jess, Angela! Over here," she called they turned, relief on there faces they ran toward her but stopped when they saw me,

_What is Edward doing with _Bella_? I mean really, he never even looked at me and he's, ugh, with _her - Jessica typical

_Oh, there she is, I was worried, I knew I should've gone with her, well at least she safe, or I hope she's safe with Edward……_- Ah, the refreshing kind thoughts of Angela

"So, what happened?" Jessica asked _And why are you with Edward_ she added in her head, Bella grinned sheepishly "Well, I got lost, and ran into Edward,"" both of which where untrue, but I didn't think it necessary to point this out. "Well lets eat I'm hungry," Bella said, and Angela bit her lip "Well Bella, we actually kind of ate without you, sorry," Bella shrugged "Its fine I'll make something to eat when I get home," I didn't like that I could hear her stomach growling a little "I think you should eat, incase you go into shock," I whispered in her ear getting some thoughts from Jessica,

_Ooohhh, just look at them flirt there is_ definitely _something going on there_, I wish,

I looked up "I'll stay with Bella so you two don't have to wait," I suggested I really wanted to be alone with Bella, Jessica and Angela looked uncertain,

_Why would I want those two to be alone, I want to spend as much time as possible, flirt, and maybe even get in his pants,-_ Jessica, naturally, what makes that girl think I'm into her?

_I don't know is that what Bella wants_- Angela, wait, what _did_ Bella want?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella smile and give a tiny nod. Without further hesitation Angela grabbed Jessica and said "See you tomorrow," I was just about to walk into the restaurant when "Wait! What about my stuff?" Bella called "I could give it to you now and you could carry it in with you," Angela offered Bella smiled "That would be nice."

Angela walked off to get Bella's things leaving me, Bella, and Jessica alone, more of her stupid thoughts of me leaving Bella and going with her filled her head, all I can say is not in me lifetime, which will be indefinitely longer then hers. When Angela returned she handed Bella her things, a shoe box and a dress or something wrapped in a white bag, she smiled turned without another word and drug Jessica away. Now I was alone with Bella


	7. The Truth

**EPOV**

We walked into the restaurant side by side, even though we weren't all that close I could feel her body heat, it made me want to grab her and run away, where I could hold her, and touch her anytime I felt like it, and I didn't know why, then it hit me, it hit me like a cement truck, why was I suddenly eager to go to school, why was I going to a dance with a bunch of humans grinding their disgusting bodies against one another, what was the reason, I barely left my room anymore? Bella, quite simply I was in love with Bella.

Realization hit me hard enough to knock me off my feet. My thoughts where interrupted by "How many?" I looked up to see a girl unnaturally blonde standing there with menus in here had "Uh table for two,"

"Please follow me," she walked us to a table in the center of everyone, before Bella had a chance to sit down I slipped the hostess a twenty and asked for something more private, she led us around to an area where no one was sitting, this time I rewarded her with a smile or maybe a warning, her eyes widened as her gaze flickered to my mouth.

_Oh man, he has perfect teeth; I wonder how it would feel to have my lips in-between them…._ The next thing I saw was a vision of her sweeping me away from Bella, back to the kitchen where we started making out. Yeah, like that's going to happen, I scoffed at her thoughts and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

When she left I looked at Bella "So how do you feel?" I asked she laughed a quiet musical laugh "Edward really I'm fine I've been in worse situation," I couldn't imagine that many, I made a mental note to ask her about these situations later.

But for now the waitress was here and her thoughts also revolved around stealing me from the lovely women-girl sitting in front of me, I _really _wanted to tell her that she was an idiot for thinking those thoughts. Dinner continued with her eating and me watching her eat, her blushing and asking me what, then me asking her questions like what her favorite color was and such. Finally she was through eating and we had an hour long car ride ahead ( the trip up here would take a person two and a half hours, but I drove greatly over the speed limit).

We walked outside and she sighed I looked down at her, why would she be sighing? I once again cursed my inability to hear her thoughts!

**BPOV**

We walked out of the restaurant and a sigh escaped me, what was I going to say to Edward? I really liked him and if he _wasn't _a vampire he would think I was a loon, but what if he _was_ what would he do then? What if he didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about him? I felt his eyes on me, but I kept me eyes on the sidewalk. As soon as we where in the car I looked at Edward, "Um Edward?" he looked at me curiosity deep in his topaz eyes, I took a deep breath "Please don't be offended, by what I'm about to ask okay?" he cocked his head to the side and nodded.  
"Well, the other day a friend came over to my house and told me a story," I looked him in the eye he waited for me to continue "His family is from the Reservation, and they had an old ledged they tell, about vampires," he stiffened "And what pray tell, does this have to do with me?" he asked formally, void of emotion, "Well, he sort of, mentioned of family," I mumbled the last part he glared out ahead of him, his hands clenched into fist "Okay so he told you a story, then what?" he asked through tightened jaws "Well, I thought it over, and decided, it didn't matter," he looked at me then.

"What doesn't matter?" I sighed "Edward it doesn't matter to me what you are, I'm in too deep to care," by this time we where at his car "How can you say that?" he asked me in a tight voice "How can you say that you don't care if I'm a monster?" I stopped he stopped with me, I reached up put my hand on his cheek making sure he was looking at me "Like this. I. Don't. Care. What. You. Are," I said each word slowly for emphasis.

"Why?" he said after a bit we where already driving home, "Why what?" I asked "Why don't you care, why does it not bother you I'm a filthy blood thirsty monster?" he asked truly curious but also a bit pained "Edward, I don't care because…..because….I love you," I whispered the last part. His head snapped from the window to me "You….love….me?" he seemed strangled I just nodded. "I love you too."

On the way home he told me about how him and his family don't drink human blood, about the sun, holy water, and garlic don't hurt vampires, and that he doesn't sleep.

**EPOV**

She loves ME.

SHE loves ME.

SHE LOVES ME!

I had never felt so wonderful in my life, er, existence. The best part is that she isn't attracted just by my pretty face but as we continued talking, she admitted she found out about my grades and my athleticism, oh yeah and the fact that I'm a vampire didn't seem to bother her at all. We talked about random things until we got to her house.

"Bella?" I called after her she turned and I waved her back to me "Um, do you think you could leave your window open, for me, I, I want to see you tonight and I can climb in, um if you'll let me," I stammered nervously she smiled leaned in kissed my cheek quickly, the warm sensation of her mouth on my cheek spread through my body "Of course I will Edward, I'll open the window then I'll go take a shower, so make yourself at home, I assume you're taking your car home and running back?" I nodded she smiled and said she'd see me in a bit.

I watched her walk up the steps and then sped off, I really loved that girl.

**

* * *

**

Sorry i havent updated in a while, i had writers block


End file.
